


Overdue

by lilucath



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Xavior Dolls/ Wynonna Earp if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilucath/pseuds/lilucath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You're overdue on this book and I want it so I'm tracking you the fuck down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of pretented that this is an AU in which Wave and Wynonna live in a bigger city and Wave goes to university..

After she got another call from her aunt Gus that her chickens were laying blue-dotted eggs again, which hatched into blue-green mice-like creatures, Waverly decided she had to do something against the mystery that was the chicken coop of her aunt. They had already tried the usual stuff. Feeding the chickens only consecrated seeds, casting out any potential ghosts or drawing a rune-ornamented pentagram around the coop to name only a few. But nothing had stopped the chickens from laying blue-dotted eggs for long.

Through a quick google-search she found a book called 'Goblinproofing one's chicken coop' which from the reviews on her favorite mystery-forum sounded like it contained a few good ideas. Unfortunately no online bookstore was offering it, but a check of the online-register of her town's library told her that they had it stocked under 'Guidebooks for the modern explorer'.

After her class finished for that day and she was hurrying home she found herself practically running into the library which caused her to receive an annoyed side-eyed-look from the librarian. The woman had no friendly feelings for Waverly, even though she was probably the only person who spent just as much time in the library as she did.

Scanning the shelves in the guidebook-section in a hurry she couldn't find the book anywhere, but a quick look on her watch told her that she was late for her dinner with Wynonna. Tonight was Chinese-take-out-night and Waverly didn't feel like giving Wynonna the chance to eat her food as well.

Waverly decided to look for the book the next day, because she spent most of her afternoons in the library anyway and Gus's chickens could wait. Her spring rolls with Wynonna present couldn't.

 

The next day she took more time scanning through the different shelves, but was still unable to find the book.

This only left her with the option of asking the librarian, if she could check if the book was lent to someone, but Waverly wasn't too keen on talking to the woman who always looked at her as if she was some sort of criminal. Very likely this had something to do with her sister and the reputation of the name Earp.

With a sour expression on her face the librarian typed way too slowly on the keyboard of her computer as Waverly approached her desk.

“Miss Earp. Anything I can help you with?” The dragon in form of a woman in front of her was now looking at her over the rim of her glasses and sounded like just talking to Waverly was a deadly sin.

“Yes. Actually you can.” Waverly put on her friendliest smile and tried to give her voice the kindest tone. “I am looking for a book and can't seem to find it.”

“Title of the book?” Her lips became more and more puckered.

“Goblinproofing one's chicken coop.” Waverly felt slightly embarrassed for asking for such a weird book, but then remembered all the stuff she had borrowed in the past and her embarrassment disappeared immediately.

At the mentioning of the title of the book the woman arched on eyebrow. “Author?”

“Unfortunately, I don't remember. But I can't imagine there being too many books by that title from different authors.”

The librarian let out a little arrogant cough as she stopped looking at Waverly over the rim of glasses and brought her eyes at the computer screen in front of her.

Using only two fingers to type it took her half of an eternity to find the information Waverly had asked for and to answer her.

“Unfortunately that book is lent out to someone else.”

“Unfortunate indeed.” The librarian's glare was still fixated on her and she wanted to do nothing more than flee. “Thank you for your help. Have a nice day.”

Waverly turned around and left the building in a speed as if stung by an adder.

 

Over the next few weeks she checked regularly, if the book had found its way back to the library and into the shelf, without luck. She even managed to ask the librarian a few times, but each time she looked more annoyed by Waverly than before.

 

On a rainy afternoon she had managed to piss of the librarian again by asking her, if could check if the book had been brought back, but this time before the woman could answer her a noise echoed through the high walls of the old buildings that sounded a lot like a scream of a raptor.

The expression on the face of the woman in front of her got even more pissed off, because there was only one thing worse than talking to an Earp according to her and that was making loud noises in her library.

With stiff legs the librarian got up behind her desk and started walk in the direction of the noise. Waverly didn't miss the look she gave her before she disappeared behind a corner.

A thought shot into her mind and Waverly saw her chance. Quickly she stepped onto her tiptoes and leaned over the counter to turn the screen towards her. Fortunately for her the dragon hadn't yet closed the page with the information about who had borrowed the book and Waverly allowed her eyes to scan the screen.

According to the library records the book had been lent out over three months ago by someone named N. Haught. Underneath the blinking warning that the book was also overdue since two months Waverly's eyes caught an address.

In the next moment she could feel her neck-hair standing up and knew the scary librarian was on her way back. Quickly she returned to the screen to its old position and leaned back just in the moment the dragon was walking around the corner.

“Miss Earp. Still here I see. Anything more I can help you with?” Her ice-cold voice echoed through the entrance-hall of the library.

“No, thank you.” Waverly was still collecting herself from almost being caught in doing something that would most likely get her killed if the librarian knew what she had been doing. Quickly she straightened her posture and hurried towards the exit of the library, “Have a nice day.”.

Like usual she was followed by only silence as she left the building.

 

Waverly didn't really intend on actually tracking down this N. Haught person, but on her way back from the pizza-place, where she had gotten their dinner for that night, a building-site had caused her to changing her usual route. She ended up walking through the street that had been given as an address by the person who had borrowed the book.

Unintentionally she stopped in front of the tall apartment building that said person was supposed to live in.

Her mind was overflowing with thoughts that her being here was completely nuts and no normal person who track down a person for a book about protecting a chicken coop from supernatural creatures. But still here she was, her legs refusing to carry her away from the building in front of her.

After good ten minutes of debating, if she should enter the building and look for the person, her decision was made for her as a well-aged man left the building and held the front door open for her. It had probably looked like she was just walking up to the house. And the good person Waverly was, she thanked the man for holding out the door for her and stepped into the building.

She remembered reading that this person lived in apartment 53 and made her way to the elevator to get onto the fifth floor.

Too soon she stepped onto the hallway and found herself standing in front of the apartment, her fist already lifted to knock onto the wooden door, the other hand clinging to the bag with the pizzas inside.

Taking one last breath and thinking that she was completely crazy she knocked onto the door and waited.

After a few second she heard a shuffling noise inside and the door was opened.

In front of her stood a small old lady, probably in her seventies, wrapped in a bright pink bathrobe and looked at Waverly with a slightly confused expression.

“Are you Haught?” Waverly blurred out far too fast and mumbled for any living soul to understand.

“Am I what?” The confusion on the woman's face only grew and was mixed with a bit of panic.

Waverly cleared her throat and after a deep breath managed to ask her question more understandable. “Are you N. Haught?”

“Oh, now I understand what you are trying to ask. No honey. I am not...” The woman's face turned into a slightly amused expression now and she quoted Waverly. “ _N.Haught._ She lived here before me I think, because I still get some of her mail.” A thought seemed to cross the mind of the woman as her eye flashed. “Wait here one second.”

Before Waverly could react and reply, the woman disappeared into her apartment and she could hear her opening and closing some drawers until the shuffling sound resonated again as she dragged her feet back to the door.

She pushed a pack of letters into Waverly's arm. “These are all from the last weeks that I haven't managed to forward to her. I put her new address that I got from our janitor on the post-it on top. My knees aren't the best anymore and the way to the post-office is too long for my old bones, if I have to go there too often. When you find her, please do me a favor, Honey and tell them she still has to change her address like... everywhere.”

“But...” Waverly tried to speak up, but was interrupted by the old lady just talking over her.

“That is really nice of you. You are such a beautiful young lady. I hope there are more friendly people like you in the world.” The woman then stepped back and was closing the door in front of Waverly. But just before the door was shut tight she pressed out a: ”Have a good night, Sweety.”.

Too stunned to realize what had just happened Waverly let out a sigh as she starred at the closed door in front of her. “You too,”

 

A glance on the letters in her hand told her that the N. stood for Nicole and that she had moved to an address not far away from where she lived with her sister.

For a quick moment she thought about just throwing the letters away, but then her conscience kicked in and because she was too nice according to her sister she shoved the letters in her bag. It was already starting to get late and the pizzas in the bag in her hand were probably getting cold, she hurried to hit the road to get back home.

 

The next morning when she was packing her bag for university her fingers graced the pile of letters again which she had forgotten about over the night. When she had come home that evening she had found Wynonna and her boyfriend Dolls naked on the living room floor. She had thrown their pizzas in their direction and had hurried to get away from that sight to wash out her eyes.

Later she had been reading a book about the importance of the right spelling when summoning a demon, when she heard Wynonna yell that she was leaving for her job for that night. Her sister worked in a bar as a bouncer and made enough money to keep the both of them above water. Wynonna already looked tough to some extent, but she could easily kick the ass of the tallest, heavily muscled man.  
Growing up they had always been complete opposites. Wynonna had fought a lot and managed to piss off everybody all the time. At some point someone had suggest for her she should take a class in some sort of martial arts. From that on she had calmed down a lot and had stopped getting into trouble for beating up too many people.  
In contrast to her sister, Waverly had always been a calm person and spend most of her time reading, but the reputation of being an Earp had followed her her entire life. This caused most people who knew her sister to avoid her, probably thinking she was just as hotheaded as her sister. Not that Waverly minded being left alone most of the time. On the contrary, she enjoyed her privateness, but she had to admit that it could get lonely, being alone all the time.

Wynonna and she hadn't gotten along well for a long time, but the older they both got the more they started to appreciate the other. They had never been closer and as Waverly had decided to study at university, her sister had offered to accompany her to the city.

In the new town, Waverly had finally gotten the chance to make her own impression on people, who had never meet Wynonna or heard the name Earp before.  
How Wynonna had managed to piss off the librarian even though she refused to set foot in that building was a mystery to Waverly though.

 

The letters in her bags felt heavy as she left her apartment to get to university and she decided to drop them off before class, because otherwise she would probably be unable to concentrate on anything.

She quickly found the street that the old lady had scribbled on the piece of paper for her and walked the house with the right number with light steps.

Her confidence left her as soon as she lifted her arm to knock. She had always been someone who had problems in talking to people she didn't know. This had probably something to do with strangers running away from her when she had tried to talk to them, but Wynonna's reputation had scared them.

But in this situation her nervousness had also probably something to do with the fact that she looked like crazy person. Showing up on the front porch of some woman who had borrowed a book at the library and hadn't returned it in time, together with a stack of letters from her former address in her hands.

Waverly did manage to knock though, after taking a few more breaths trying to convince herself that she just wouldn't mention the book.

As a response to her knock, a noise resonated from inside that sounded a lot like something wooden falling to the floor.

In the next moment the door was pulled open and a woman appeared in the frame. Her red hair was messy and tangled and she was dressed in shorts and white tank top, over which she was just buttoning up a blue shirt.

Waverly was too stunned to say something at first. The woman looked gorgeous, even with her hair all messed up and the slightly confused expression on her face.

Only the awaiting clearing of her throat snapped Waverly back into reality. The woman, now one eyebrow raised, had now buttoned up her shirt completely and a police logo had gotten visible. “Can I help you with something?”

The soft voice of the woman startled Waverly again and all the managed to press out a: “Yes I...” as she lifted her arm to hand her the letters.

The eyes of the woman widened with surprise as she scanned over letters. When she finally lived her head again a small smile was playing around the corners of her lips. “From my old address? Do you live there now? You didn't have to bring them, you know? It's probably just some flyers and other advertising stuff.”

“No..” Waverly finally pulled herself together completely. “No. actually I don't live there, some old lady does. Who told me to tell you that if you were so kind to change to your new address everywhere where you still have our old one. Apparently her knees hurt too much for her to having to walk to the post office so much.”

The smirks that was still playing around the lips of the woman, who was probably this Nicole Haught according to her letters, was washed away as a wave of realization swept over her face and turned into curiousness. “So if you don't live there... Who are you?”

“I'm...” Waverly tried to come up with a reason for her being here, but failed and just decided that the truth probably couldn't hurt. “The book. I am here because of the book.”

Nicole looked now really confused and between her eyebrows a little wrinkle of confusion had become visible that only made her look more cute “Book? What book? “

“You borrowed the book 'Goblinproofing your chicken coop' from the library and it's been overdue for two months, because you never brought it back and I've been trying get for weeks now.“ She blurred out, trying not to swallow any of the words.

Nicole let out a surprised laugh as she listened to Waverly ramble. “And you tracked me down for that book? “

“Kinda.” She admitted. “Accidentally”

The grin that was now growing on her face revealed two deep dimples on her cheeks. “How do you accidentally track someone down?” Her voice was filled with amusement and surprise.

“Well, I got your old address from the library computer, when the dragon wasn't looking, but I wasn't actually planning on going there. I just accidentally walked through that street yesterday... and then I thought I could just check if someone happens to be home. And then there was the old lady who just shoved the letters in my face and.. I couldn't just throw them away.” Waverly admitted with one long breath.

“So you decided to show up at my front door at 7.30 in the morning?” One eyebrow still raised in amusement.

She could only nod and felt her cheek blush. “So could you maybe just.. I don't know... Bring it back to the library, so that other people can read it too?” Before the redheaded woman could answer her, Waverly turned on her heels and fled from the front porch, her face still resembling the color of a tomato.

 

The conversation from that morning left her weird and she struggled to concentrate during class the entire day and she only managed to feel that ease again as she had occupied her favorite table in the library to go over some homework.

She was used to spending a lot of time on that table because whenever Wynonna was home, chances that her boyfriend was also there and that there were doing it somewhere were pretty high.

To concentrate better she plugged her headphones in her ears, pressed play on her favorite classic piano-playlist and started translated some old Latin text into English.

 

She had gotten through three long texts as suddenly someone walked up to her table and stopped next to her.

Waverly removed one earplug and looked up only to find herself staring in the deep eyes of the redhead woman from this morning. She was now no longer dressed in half of a police uniform, but in casual clothes and her hair was neatly braided. _Haught. Nicole._ Waverly remembered and felt her lips turning into a shy smile as she watched the smirk on the lips of the woman in front of her grow.

“I brought the book back. Where you staying here to make sure I do it?” From the tone in her voice Waverly could tell that Nicole was joking and she offered her grin as she shook her head.

“Mind, if I sit down for a moment?” The redhead pointed to the empty chair next to her.

“No. Not at all.” She heard herself reply and removed automatically the second earplug.

Waverly watched the woman sit down on the chair and how her eyes wandered over the books and piles of papers she had spread out on the table in front of her.

“Some easy lecture?”

“Really easy to be honest. Latin to English translation are always...” This time she missed the joking tone in Nicole's voice and only realized that she was kidding by the way her eyes flashed as she started to grin over Waverly's ramble. “Hey, can I ask why you kept the book for so long? Is it that good?”

“If by good, you mean good at keeping my living room table from wobbling, then yes. The best book... Reading wise... I never managed to read more than the first twenty pages.. Wasn't really my kind of lecture...” Absentminded Nicole scratched her forehead.

“Why did you have it in the first place?”

“A friend recommended it to me... According to him. you can never learn too early about goblinproofing my not even existing chicken coop.” Nicole seemed to be a bit lost in thought, but she quick caught herself and extended her hand towards Waverly. “Oh yes. I wanted to formally introduce myself, even though you probably know my name already. I am Nicole.”

With a shy smile Waverly took Nicole's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Waverly.”

One the face of the woman grew that smile again that revealed the two dimples in her cheeks and Waverly could already tell that this smile was able to brighten up any gray day. “Well, Waverly. How about you allow me to buy you a cup of coffee and you tell me why you desperately needed to goblin-proof your chicken coop.”

Waverly felt a bit startled by the bold move of the woman and could already feel the heat raising to her cheeks. But one look in the bright awaiting eyes of the redhead in front of her and the cute dimples on her cheeks melted the bit of hesitation that she was feeling. “Sure. Why not.“

Even though it had seemed impossible, Nicole's smile grew at Waverly's answer and she couldn't help but grin just as big.

Quickly she gathered the papers and books which we still lying on the table and stuffed them into her bag.

Together they started walking towards the exit as Waverly started to explain why she needed that book. “Actually, I need that book for my aunt. Her chickens have been behaving all weird lately and...” She was only half listening to herself ramble about Gus's chickens. Her mind was occupied by the thought that she really liked how Nicole seemed to listen to her fully and how she nodded whenever she asked a rhetorical question while talking.

As the woman opened the library door and held it open for her, the two women left the building, both having completely forgotten about borrowing the book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Sam for all your asskicking. :D
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any suggestions or questions or just want to yell at me, come talk to me on tumblr.  
> http://lilucath.tumblr.com


End file.
